Johnny's Super Smarty Pants
Johnny’s Super Smarty Pants is the 11th episode of Johnny Test, and the 11th episode of Season 1. It first aired in the USA on November 5, 2005 on Kids' WB. Full Summary The episode begins at Porkbelly Middle School, where a spelling competition is held. Janet is first, being told to spell diphtheria, which she quickly, and successfully does, being really proud of herself afterward. Johnny than follows, being told to spell go, which he at first mistakes as being called to spell. After he is being told that the word he needs to spells is go, he becomes really confident, but stops after the first letter. Dukey, dressed as a teacher, tries to help him, but, as another teacher spots him, he says that he would be amazed if Johnny would get it right. Johnny is than shown sweating, before being told to answer. Being under pressure, Johnny tries to say the word, but mistakes it, making everyone laugh. In the lab, Johnny tells his sisters about what happened, and says that maybe their experiments affect his brain, but Mary quickly disagrees with him. Susan that tells Johnny that they'll lock themselves in a plumb box, as a giant hair dryer like machine appears behind Johnny. Susan says it is called the Hair Styling Machine, and Mary continues, saying that it thickens, colors and styles the hair in a blink of a eye. After saying that, both Susan and Mary hide in the plumb box, as the ray hits Johnny. His hair then starts changing styles, while he says that he made a fool of himself and Janet in front of the whole school. Mary that says that maybe Johnny was nervous because he likes her, but Johnny denies that. Dukey that says that Janet is the most gorgeous girl in the school and that Johnny loves and hates her in the same time. Susan that says that their experiment works, saying that they'll always have great hair-styles, before Johnny's hair falls down. Seeing Johnny bald, Dukey starts laughing, and Johnny tells his sisters that they owe him now, asking them to make him smart. A bit forward, Susan and Mary have finished the Super Smarty Pants. They say that, even though they look like normal pants, the one wearing them will absorb all the information that enter the pants' fiber. Johnny is than shown wearing the pants. Afterward, he says that he already feels his brain getting bigger, and says that he's a genius, but his pants fall down afterward, making him ask his sisters for a belt too. The Super Smarty Pants are than shown analyzing Johnny, after which Johnny is shown solving hard maths problems, and even transforming a old grass cutting machine into a new, upgraded one, with Susan saying in the background that Johnny will be smarter, faster, more powerful, more technical and more mechanical. As Johnny finishes building the grass cutting machine, Janet is shown appearing from behind a tree, watching Johnny, with Susan saying in the background that Janet will probably fall in love with Johnny. Johnny is than shown playing rugby, easily outmatching 3 adversaries 2 times his size. As Johnny scores, the gallery is shown cheering, with Janet smiling happily for Johnny. Before sleep, Johnny places his pants on his door's hanger, after which he says he loves the pants. After Johnny goes to the bed and turns off the light, the pants are shown reacting to what Johnny has said, showing a heart on the belt's display. In the morning, Johnny wakes up, saying that it's another day in which he'll impress everyone with his pants, before he realizes they're missing. Without concern, Johnny says that they must've fallen off the hanger, but changes his attitude when the pants open the door and bring him the breakfast. At the school, Johnny is seen writing, before his math teacher stops him, saying that she has registered him for the Battle of the Maths Geeks. Johnny wonders why she registered him, saying that it is for geeks, but Janet says that it is also for genius students like herself, saying that she's the captain, while giving Johnny a lovely face. The teacher than says that, with Johnny and Janet in the team, they can't lose. Johnny and Janet are than shown looking at each other, with a romantic music for the background, while making the Smarty Pants jealous. As Johnny wants to go to Janet, the Smarty Pants take control over his feet, taking Johnny outside of the classroom. On the corridor, Johnny tells the Smarty Pants that they went the wrong direction, while insulting them, making them quickly shrink, making Johnny scream. In the lab, Susan asks Johnny how could the pants attack him, thinking they don't have life, but the device the pants was connected to shows the opposite. Seeing this, Mary and Susan are proud of themselves, saying that they started a new era in the textile industry. Mary that says that, until they finish some tests, the pants must stay in the lab, but Johnny wonders what will he do at the Maths Match. Dukey asks Johnny if he wants him to go and tell them that he won't come, or Johnny wants to face the defeat like a fool, but a really confident Johnny tells him that he thinks he absorbed enough knowledge to be able to win by himself. Susan that turns the lights off in the lab, and, after everyone leaves, the pants' display is shown getting red. The following morning, Johnny wakes up wearing the pants, and quickly takes them off while screaming, before trying to run away from them. He is caught by the pants before being able to open the door, so he screams for help. Hearing Johnny, Dukey breaks down the door, saying that he'll help Johnny, but, after the pants roar at him, he says that he'll keep Johnny a biscuit and leaves. Afterward, Johnny breaks up with the pants, saying that it isn't their fault, but his, as the pants terrify him. Hearing that, a really saddened pair of pants leaves. The scene than moves to the Battle of the Maths Geeks, where Janet says she's happy to have Johnny in their team, saying that she is sincere about that, even though it isn't in her character. Hearing that, Johnny smiles, but is quickly called to answer. Johnny is given the first question, and he quickly gets it wrong, shocking Janet, and making everyone laugh. Johnny is than given the second question, which he once again gets wrong, his answer being "sausage", once again making everyone laugh, and making Janet doubt her feelings. He is than given the third question, and a really simple one too, but he once again gets it wrong, his answer being "a big truck". Johnny is than given the fourth and last question which values 10 points. Johnny starts sweating when he sees what he has to do, but the Smarty Pants enter the room, making Johnny ask for a break as he sees them. He quickly takes the pants and goes outside, apologizing for what he has said, and telling the pants that he can't live without them, making the pants show the heart on their display once more. Johnny is than shown easily solving the problem he has been given, with the pants still showing the heart on their display. Johnny's teacher is than seen mocking the Porkbutt's students, and, after she finishes, she says that she'll give smoothies to everyone. Janet is than shown somehow flirting with Johnny, once more making the pants jealous. Back home, Johnny says that he must look good, to which Dukey tells him to leave the pants, as Janet won't like them. Johnny than says that he doesn't like Janet, but that says that maybe he likes her a bit, making the pants jealous, and making them turn on the heat and make Johnny jump out of them because of that. Angered, the pants leave, leaving Johnny wondering what happened to them. At the Smoothies shop, the teacher praise Janet and the rest, while drinking some smoothies. As Janet and the rest start drinking too, the pants are shown breaking through a wall and heading for Janet, who seems scared, then screams in terror. Later, Johnny is shown looking through the hole in the wall, asking the teacher what happened. She tells him that Janet has been abducted by the pants, making Johnny quickly run to the the lab, telling Susan and Mary what the pants have done, and tells them that he needs the hair styling machine, to which Susan asks him why. Johnny than says that the pants are made out of hair, but Susan disagrees saying that they're made out of cotton fiber. Johnny says that it's about the same, so he needs the machine to destroy the pants, to which Dukey agrees. A bit forward, Johnny is seen running with the Hair Styling Machine through the city, with Susan and Mary running behind him, telling him to stop. As Johnny sees the pants, he hits them with the Machine's ray, saying that now all they have to do is wait for the pants to have the same fate his hair had earlier. The pants are than shown growing bigger, making Dukey say that's not good. Susan and Mary than show up, and Susan tells Johnny that he got the Hair Grooming Machine, not the Hair Styling one. Johnny than asks if the effect is the same, but Mary says that the effect is different. The pants are than showing walking through the city, as Johnny asks his sister's what's the effect. Before they could say it though, the pants start shooting lasers from their display, which Susan and Mary both confirm to be the effect. Getting panicked, Dukey says it's a good moment to run, but Johnny tells them to go to school, as he remembered something that happened earlier which might help them. The pants are than seen going through the city while shooting lasers at people, before Johnny gets their attention. Johnny is than shown riding the grass cutting machine he has built earlier. As he presses the start button on it, the machine starts cutting down the pants and saving Janet. Janet than thanks Johnny for saving her, saying it was great. Johnny than asks Janet if she wants to drink some smoothies without thinking at the pants, which she accepts. The 2 are than shown dancing and singing on their way to the Smoothies shop, with Dukey quickly joining them, and even quicker being thrown aside by Johnny. As they leave, the Smarty Pants' display is shown glowing red, ending the episode. Major Events * Susan and Mary create the Super Smarty Pants. * Janet starts developing a crush on Johnny. * The Super Smarty Pants are cut to pieces. Debuts * Super Smarty Pants Trivia * Running Gags: The Super Smarty Pants getting jealous and attacking Johnny. * Title Reference: The title is a reference to Johnny's friendly relationship with the Super Smarty Pants in the beginning of the episode. * This episode is left with a cliffhanger ending, as the Smarty Pants were shown being alive and glowing red, signalizing that they want revenge. * In this episode, Johnny admits that he likes Janet, and, Janet shows signs of attraction towards Johnny. * Johnny was shown having a really low IQ in this episode, as he couldn't even spell "go", or say how much 2+2 is. Errors * Johnny became bald in the beginning of the episode, yet he had his hair for the rest of the episode. ** it may have grown back off camera. ** It's also possible that he was wearing a wig. * When the Smarty Pants were analyzing Johnny, the belt was not there, yet, when the camera zoomed on them, the belt was there. * When Johnny first went to sleep, he was in his usual outfit, yet, when he woke up, he was in PJ's. * The pants couldn't have controlled Johnny's movement unless they were connected to his brain, which they weren't shown to be. * When the pants were taken to the lab, they were connected to a device that checked it, yet, after Susan turned off the light, they weren't connected to anything. * When the pants roared at Dukey, the become significantly larger than usually, and had teeth. ** In the same scene, the saddened pants left to Johnny's right, even though the door was to Johnny's left. * When the grass cutting machine started cutting the Smarty Pants, it eliminated just a small amount of pieces, yet, after it finished, the remains of the pants were taller. * When Janet and Johnny were singing and dancing, they were shown to be moving too, yet, after the scene zooms out, they run from the same place they were before singing and dancing. *After the teacher said "Janet was abducted by pants!" and Johnny comes running into the lab, the orange highlights in his hair are missing. * when Johnny went to bed the was thin but when the screen zoomed out it was thicker. * when Super Smarty Pants drag Johnny he left scratch marks in the carpet but when dukey busted in there were no scratch marks. Gallery Super smarty pants.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Vhs